


First Time For Everything

by stcrmpilct



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, PIV, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Trans Poe, Trans Poe Dameron, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrmpilct/pseuds/stcrmpilct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe shows Finn everything when they have the chance. Finn wasn't completely inexperienced, like with the fact that he really adored Poe.</p><p>But Finn had certain not smoked before, and this is certainly an experience for both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

Finn looked at Poe with confusion, "You actually smoke this stuff?"

He took a wiff of the green nugget in his palm, hissing at how strong it was.

"Well, yeah. It's not bad once you get used to it." He jokes. Finn handed the nug back to him, shaking his head. "This sounds really... unpleasant." Finn exclaimed.

Poe shrugged his shoulders, "It depends on the person. Sometimes it takes people time to like it, it did me." He finished grinding up what was left and flattened a small piece of paper. He spread out the substance and rolled it, sealing it with his tongue.

"You don't have to try this if you don't want to, you know?" Poe turned towards him on the floor before lighting the joint. Finn sighed, "No, it's alright. It's harmless."

Poe smiled, "Alright, it's like this." He brought the joint to his lips, sparking the lighter while inhaling. He set the lighter down and took a longer drag. He opened his mouth slightly, letting smoke fall out before he inhaled deeply. He held his chest for a while before exhaling.

He let out a cough or two, ashing the joint beside him. "It burns, but it's good." He hands the joint over to Finn, who looks really intrigued but grossed out. "It reeks." Poe laughed. "That's a good thing."

He brought the lighter up to his face, cupping his chin. Finn inhaled slowly but surely and exhaled quickly after. Coughing, but not as bad as either would imagine.

"I think I did it wrong." He rubbed his chest. Poe took his turn and exhaled through his nose. "You have to hold it in as long as you can. Start by taking small hits, and you'll get use to it." Finn took the joint between his fingers. He exhaled and sucked in as much smoke as he could and inhaled.

His face tensed up as his throat tingled. He exhaled after that, licking his lips. "That was better than the first." Finn huffed.

Poe puffed the joint, letting the smoke trickle off his lips up through his nose. Finn was fascinated at that. "Can you make smoke rings?" Finn poked at him. Poe huffed at the joint again, forming his mouth into an O.

He only managed to make one, the rest just scattered clouds. Finn chuckled at him. He took the joint from him and took another hit, this time exhaling through his nose.

Finn covered his face like it had gotten shocked. "Oohh my god, not ready for that." His throat stung and his nose felt like it was tingling. Finn took a drink of his water, catching his breath after. Poe couldn't help but laugh.

"So, are you feeling it?" Poe slid against Finn's side, resting his head against his shoulder. "Uh, huh, yeah."

His eyelids held low and his mouth was feeling really dry. His body was vibrating with a warm and fuzzy feeling. He felt as if his back was getting a massage.

and his feet tickled.

"It's, uh, nnnnice." Finn had started to get a lisp.

Poe let out the most beautiful giggle. "You're laughing at me!" Finn shoved at him. Poe grabbed his hand, "But you're laughin' _too._ " He gazed up at Finn. He hummed against Poe, "Hm, shut up."

Poe let himself smile at him before ducking his head. "It is fun though, I really feel relaxed." Finn mumbled, sighing. Poe took the joint from him, "Hey, lemme show you a trick."

He faced himself towards Finn's side. "Open your mouth and breathe in as I breathe out." Poe took the last hit off the joint. He held a hand against his shoulder and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke against Finn's lips. 

He breathed in as Poe leaned away slightly. He felt nervous and exhaled away from Poe. He had a heavy feeling in his chest being this close to Poe. 

"I've always wanted to try that with someone, I always see Jess doing that with her girlfriend." Poe played with the collar of Finn's shirt. Finn blushed unknowingly. "So wouldn't you do it with someone like that?" 

Poe laughed breathlessly. "Could it be you?" He purred at him. Finn's face froze for a second. He looked away from Poe, trying hold back the grin on his face.

"You're just joking." Poe's expression softened. He did like Finn, he was cute. He was the best thing to come around to the Reistence. He would never joke about this stuff, especially since he _was_ the 'stuff.'

"Finn, I adore you." He told him and Finn couldn't help but scoff and laugh nervously. "Oh, was that weird... I let myself slip a lot.." Poe sounded as if he was scolding himself, sitting back against the wall.

Finn took his hand again, "No, It's not weird at all. Not for me at least." He liked this, but it didn't mean he was shaking like a leaf on the inside. "I like you, Poe. Hearing you say that wasn't something I'd expect." Poe closed his eyes and smiled. "Will you take me to the bed? I'm kinda tired." Poe reached out his arms to Finn and he swooped him right up.

Finn stumbled on the way there and Poe laughed as the two fell onto the bed. Finn leaned over him for a second before Poe touched his cheek. He was gentle and his eyes had a sparkle to them.

"You're cute." Poe admitted. "Can you kiss me?" Finn never thought he'd hear something like that from Poe. "Is that the weed talking..." He joked with him, until Poe leaned up and kissed his cheek. Finn leaned against him. "That's all me." Poe whispered into his ear.

He pulled away slightly and held his chin before pulling him closer to kiss him. Everything around Finn felt like it was slipping away. There was something about Poe that was so intoxicating, so charming.

Poe ran his hands down Finn's sides, pulling him down on the bed. Finn dragged his lips along Poe's chin and down his neck. Poe let out breathless moans as he arched his neck.

Finn pulled off to ask, "Do you.. Are you alright with me doing this?" Finn knew where this was going, and so did Poe. "Aw, Finn, I'm good, if you are? I didn't have this planned if it makes you uncomfortable, we can stop."

Finn rubbed his hand on Poe's waist. "I'm good, I want this." He leaned in to kiss Poe again. "I want you." He whispered against his lips. Poe smiled and kissed him again, fumbling with the button of his pants. 

Finn fully got on the bed and hovered over Poe before getting pushed onto his back. Poe sat on Finn's lap. "Hmm, I love you, Finn, I do." Finn's eyes lit up. He held Poe close to him at the small of his waist. "I love you, so much, ha!" Finn couldn't help but giggle as he leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, Poe."

Poe leaned down to kiss his neck, watching as Finn fell apart at his touch. Finn let his hands slip down Poe's pants and he gently squeezed his ass. Poe yelped happily.

Poe pulled at the bottom of Finn's shirt and pulled away to slip it off, tossing it behind him. He then went back to his own pants, slipping them down and off his legs.

He had on a cute pair of red briefs that Finn took sight in. Poe sat back down, reaching for Finn's hand. "Can you touch me?" Poe groaned, and Finn followed. He brought his fingers to his thigh, brushing over it. Poe continued to kiss at his neck and around his chin, slowly. Finn swiped his fingers against his briefs, noticing how warm he felt.

Poe sighed heavily against his neck. "Oh, don't stop." He moaned to him. Finn let his free hand roam across his thigh as he worked him slowly through his briefs. Finn looked up into Poe's eyes, "Is it alright if I take these off?" Poe nodded and helped himself out of his briefs.

Finn hesitantly brought his hand to Poe's hip before bringing it lower. Poe leaned his forehead against his. Finn swirled his fingers down his lips, listening to Poe as he got a bit louder.

"Just like that, Finn, please," Poe pushed his hips forward. Finn kept getting a feel for him before pausing at his entrance. He knew it'd be wet, but experiencing it was another thing. He teased as he slid his middle finger around, experimenting. He then pushed his finger against his entrance.

Poe moaned delightfully, shutting his eyes. He felt nothing but bliss consume him. Finn thrust gently, leaning forward to kiss Poe's chest. He traced kisses around his scars and smiled against them. "You're breathtaking." Finn huffed against his skin. Poe moaned out as he curled his finger. He hadn't known Poe could look so vulnerable.

"Oh, Finn, Can I please ride you?" Poe looked down at Finn, embarrassed, but at least honest. Finn undid his pants and slid them down. Poe cupped him through his briefs, pleased with him. Finn sighed at the relief and Poe pulled at the hem of his briefs.

Finn held his hips up as Poe pulled them off. He shut his eyes. Poe just studied him, running a hand down his chest. "I love you, Finn." He said. Finn grabbed him by his waist and pulled him close, Poe grinding against his hips by reflex. "I love you, too." He smiled as he kissed him.

Poe brought his hands to his face, their chests almost touching. Finn brought his hand down to position himself. Poe hissed as his tip filled him. He felt so warm and wet and Finn's thoughts left him. He hadn't experienced such ecstasy before.

Poe slid his hips down and back up, moaning as much as he could muster. He kept the same pace, only to get quicker as Finn pushed up into him. Finn moaned his name and pulled him closer to his chest. He kissed just under Poe's chin and pulled on his hips. Poe kept a grind against him that made Finn weak.

Finn couldnt help but whine against his slick skin as Poe arched into him. "Nnng, you feel so good, Finn." Poe's face was red and warm as he spoke. He brough a hand to his bicep, holding on for dear life. "Oh, touch me, please, I-I'm almost there." Finn pulled his hand down, rubbing his fingers against Poe's sore bud.

"Fuck, Finn, oh fuck," Poe moaned out curses under his breath over and over as Finn worked him up. He looked up him, watching his face tense up as he brought him to the edge. Poe moaned against his shoulder and shuddered as he came, pushing against Finn's hand.

With a moan of his name, Finn came shortly after. He groaned against his chest, slowing down the movement of his hand. Poe's breathing slowed down as he shook in Finn's arms. He let out a sigh that turned into a moan. Finn's eyes fluttered open and met with Poe's.

"Hey." They both smiled and Poe kissed him. "That was amazing, Poe, you're amazing." Finn hummed to him. Poe giggled and leaned away. "Im gonna use the 'loo.'" He stood up and got off the bed, and grabbed for his briefs. Finn watched as he left, then got up and grabbed a towel to clean himself with. 

He put on his shirt and briefs and waited as Poe came back out in just his briefs. He climbed into bed under the covers and clung to Finn's side. "I love you, mmh, so much." Poe closed his eyes as Finn wrapped his arms around him. "Love you, too."

\-----

The next morning came and Finn slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Poe, who was blissfully asleep. Finn remembered last night, but he couldn't believe it happened.

Poe turned in bed to face him and he quickly opened his eyes to Finn. "Oh, Finn," He pushed himself up on his hand, meeting Finn's face. "Hi." He said. "Hi, Poe." Finn smiled at him. This was a moment he's wanted in a long time. "Do you remember last.. night?" He asked. Poe just ducked his head. "I do. Was it bad?"

He got nervous all of sudden. "God, no, It was... surreal. Amazing. I didn't know I could feel as good as I did last night." Finn held his hand, brushing a thumb over it. "Was it because of the weed or the sex?" Poe joked to him.

"You, of course." Finn kissed his cheek and Poe felt like a kid in a candy shop. "That was cheesy." Poe slapped his chest playfully. "Only cause I love you." Poe laughed then. "Finn!!" He pulled him close, kissing at his collarbone. "I love you, Finn. Oh, I adore you." Poe kissed the top of his head.

"Hm. I love you, too."


End file.
